07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Labrador/History
Labrador, born Ilyusha Krat, is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Verloren's messengers, the Kor. Labrador is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there and makes them into herbal remedies. He is also able to manipulate them using his healing Zaiphon, meaning he is able to weaponize them. The manga later reveals that he was originally born into the Krat Family, being a descendant of the ghost Profe, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. In the final manga chapter, he became an ordinary human and lost his Ghost powers. Childhood Early childhood Labrador was born into the Krat Family. His father, who had led the Krat family during its golden era, died by the time Labrador was a teenager. Nothing is known about his mother. His home when he was human, the Krat House, is one of the Seven Houses of God and the God House of Profe. Labrador's name when he was human was Ilyusha Krat. Labrador spent most of his time in his greenhouse, occasionally also helping his uncle, who worked as a healer and medicine-maker. For generations, his bloodline was shown to have the power to be able to see into the future, being able to see medicines to heal illnesses. However, their precognitive visions were misleading and disguised an unhappy outcome.A woman came to the Krat house asking for help on her husband's affairs. She was given some incense and was told everything would be fine if she approached her husband when he slept. She later returned to the Krat House, thanked them, and said that she no longer worried about her husband's affairs. It is later revealed that she did approach her husband as he slept - only with a knife and stabbed him to death. Teenage years Lem, Labrador's childhood friend, and Lem's younger sister, Lirin, were orphans that the Krat Family adopted. The three of them were close friends, and Lirin said that she would marry Labrador when she was older. But Lirin was a sickly child, suffering from an unnamed, terminal illness, and Labrador's prophecies of herbs were the only things that had kept her alive for so long. One day she fell very ill and Labrador knew she was going to die as her illness could not be cured. Lem went to see Labrador's uncle, who mentioned the Flower of Eden - a mystical flower that was said to be not only able to heal any illness, but also any sadness. Lem rushed to Labrador and asked him about the Flower of Eden. Labrador only smiled and nodded. A few days later, a sealed letter filled with petals reached Lem. The letter said; "If you burn these petals as incense, Lirin will definitely be happy." Lem did as the letter said and Lirin expressed that she felt much better. Grateful, Lem rushed to Labrador's greenhouse, only to discover that the place has been sealed off from the public with tape by the Imperial Guards, because Labrador had been devoured by the forbidden flower that should not blossom - the Flower of Eden. Labrador was sealed off for being a danger, since he had devoured the maid that found him in this state, and Lem was stopped by the guards when he rushed towards Labrador. Later, it was revealed that Labrador actually suffered from the same illness as Lirin. Death and reincarnation As Labrador tried to reach out to Lem, but Lem denied knowing him, so that the petals he had would not be confiscated by the guards and he could continue to make the medicine to save Lirin's life. Unable to destroy the plant, the Imperial Guard moved it to the North pole where it was frozen. It is revealed that Lirin died anyway, but her death helped scientists research the disease she had been suffering from to help others with the same condition. Blinded by grief, Lem made a pact with a Kor and sealed Labrador's body and Profe's soul together, calling it 'his most precious treasure in the world', and making Labrador the Ghost Profe. The Barsburg Church Meeting Teito Labrador first appears flying his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7 when he, as well as the other two Bishops, Castor and Frau, encounter Teito falling from the sky. When Teito crashes into Frau and Frau's Hawkzile also crashes, he runs to Frau's side and helps him get Teito to the Church where he introduces himself to a frightened Teito. Flower of protection and the Kor Labrador is next seen giving Teito the flower of protection, something which disturbs Castor. Labrador is the Bishop tasked with helping Mikage recover, and is the one who notices that Mikage only has half a soul. He next appears with the other two Bishops, Castor and Frau, when confronting the elderly man possessed by a Kor. He catches Teito as he falls, then leaves with Castor and the Old Man. Despite the Kor being destroyed, Labrador is still worried. Mikage's death Labrador later confides in the other Bishop's that he predicts Mikage will soon 'disappear' as he only has half a soul. Labrador reveals he knows someone is hunting Teito, yet does not know whom, but is sure it is not Mikage. The Bishops decide to continue to watch Mikage in case the situation takes a turn for the worse. Labrador is in the baptism ceremony when Mikage dies. Labrador is present when Frau gives Teito Mikage's reincarnation. Bishop's Apprentice Exam Arc Frau's arrest and confrontation with Haruse Labrador receives word of Frau's imprisonment in Light Dungeon from his flowers and he quickly informs the others. Later he notices several guards that possess fake clergy passes and uses his plants to restrain and sedate them. When Haruse arrives, Labrador confronts him and infects him with a parasitic plant that eats away at the Wars. The two are later separated but both arrive at the scene as Castor and Kuroyuri fight. Labrador uses his plants to cushion the wall as Castor is thrown against it and Haruse and Kuroyuri escape. Bastien's funeral Bastien's funeral takes place as normal. Labrador, along with Bishops Frau and Castor discusses the possibility of any Warsfeil remaining in the Barsburg Church- since Bastien's death has restored the protective barrier around the Church. When a nun approaches Frau, suspecting him to be one of the Seven Ghosts, Castor elbows Frau causing him to drop a porn book to dispel any notions that he is a guardian of the Church. Confident that their secret is safe, the three Bishops make their escape. Capture of the Eye of Mikhail Labrador is not present during the battle for the Eye but appears at its climax, when the Eye of Mikhail has been taken, and reminds Ayanami that military activity in the 7th District is forbidden. Ayanami, in turn, tells Labrador the ships intend to pass through peacefully on their way to Antwort. Since the existence of the Eye is a secret, Labrador is forced to let them pass- and shows them the shortest route out of the district. Eve of the exam Labrador appears before Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak as the two boys have met Bishop Lance. Unlike the other two Bishops, Labrador welcomes Lance warmly. He is pleased with his present Lance got him from the 3rd District, and smiles when viewing the photo album he bought Frau. Teito's escape from the Church Labrador works together with Castor to kill any guards that block Teito's path to the secret tunnel. They both confront the Barsburg Spy, and Labrador executes him using a large Venus fly trap. Regrouping with the fleeing Teito and Frau, he uses his flower petals to create a path to guide them out of the Pope's secret passage-way. He warns Teito of the dangers he faces on his path to justice, then wishes him luck on his journey. Teito and Frau escape while he (Labrador), Castor and Lance hold off approaching forces. Hausen House Arc Labrador appears briefly during the Hausen House arc, falling asleep outside amongst the tree roots after getting too cold to get up. Ouida, his new apprentice, panics until he(Labrador) is found, prompting Castor to chastise him for sleeping outside. Krat House Arc After Teito's encounter with the Wars Lem and managed to give him the peace and answer on Illyusha's cause of death, Lem believed in Teito's words and broke a seal that released Profe, killing the Wars that was controlling him at the same time. Labarador in his Ghost form then appears and thanks Teito on freeing Lem. He later on explains that the Church had conducted a secret investigation involving the brainwashed criminals in the fourth district, which was connected to the "incense" at the Krat House symposium for half a year. However, the Church and himself cannot interfere with the God House. As his last act to end his uncle's twisted ambitions and closure to his life situation as a human, he passed a self crafted bomb to Teito, requesting him to use it to burn all of the Flowers of Eden in the greenhouse. The bomb given was proven to be more destructive than expected, as it was powerful enough to blow up the entire greenhouse to flames. Raggs Castle Arc Labrador was in the garden with Castor when Hakuren Oak rushed towards them. Hakuren informed them he had received a letter commanding him (Hakuren) to return to the 1st District to serve as tutor to the Imperial princess. Castor congratulated Hakuren on the news and encourages him to take the offer, but after Hakuren protests, Labrador offered him a good luck charm, so his "journey will go smoothly". When Ayanami infiltrated the Church, Labrador fought with Ayanami, saying that what he (Ayanami) truly desired, he cannot hold in his hands again. He was rescued by Castor, who lost an arm in the process, when Verloren took over Ayanami's personality and became hysterical. He and Castor met with Frau and Teito at one of the stops during the race. He aided Frau when he was deeply injured. In the ballroom, he challenged Hyuuga to a fight while Ayanami fought with Castor. Labrador attempted to trick his opponent with an illusion, but it failed when Hyuuga stabbed himself to regain focus, and he was defeated and knocked unconscious. Later, when Labrador regains consciousness, he finds out that he and Castor have been trapped in a prison made specifically for the Ghosts. In a flashback of Hyuuga's, it is revealed that he offered a darkness-eating flower seed to Hyuuga, to help Hyuuga protect his 'important person', and Hyuuga accepted the seed, despite Labrador warning him that he (Hyuuga) might be devoured. In manga chapter 93, Labrador and Castor manage to escape their prison. When an indignant Kuroyuri shouts after them, he advises him/her and Haruse to evacuate. In Kapitel 96, it's revealed that despite what Labrador said to Hyuuga, the darkness-eating flower seed did not devour Hyuuga, but saved his life instead, though it also seems to have deprived Hyuuga of his ability to use black magic. After Ayanami dies and Teito goes to Seele, Labrador is last seen picnicking with Castor, Fea Kreuz Raggs and Millea Klein. He mentions that he has visited his father's grave and watches Wahrheit Teito Klein play with Burupya. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character histories